MI PRIMERA NAVIDAD CONTIGO
by venomsebas
Summary: Esta es mi época favorita del año, aquella en que disfruto con mis amigos, mi madre y mi linda esposa. Pero algo me oculta y créanme, averiguare que es. Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Company.


**Hola a todos en este día.**

 **Primero que nada: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **Ahora si, muchos piensan que como tal las fiestas están sobre valoradas, que es puro consumismo, o solo es algo para atraernos a una religión que ni al caso.**

 **Tal vez, pero también es una época de pasar con la familia y amigos que no vemos en mucho tiempo, yo no soy religioso, por eso lo veo de esa forma.**

 **Sin mas espero disfruten este One-shot.**

* * *

 **Mi primera navidad contigo.**

 _Hoy agradezco a mi madre, la cual que a pesar de sus preocupaciones me dejo salir de viaje ya hace tantos años. Aún recuerdo su cara de preocupación ese día. Más sabía en el fondo que estaría bien – de una u otra manera._

 _Le agradezco al Profesor Oak, el cual me dio a mi mejor amigo, aquel que a pesar de las adversidades estuvo con migo._

 _También un agradecimiento a ambos a la vez, a la primera por no haberme levantado cuando debía y al segundo por haberme retrasado un poco, e igual a Gary ya que si hubiera salido al momento que debía, no la había conocido._

 _Les agradezco a Brock, a Tracey, a Cilan y Clemont, por tolo que hicieron por mí, desde sus comidas, hasta sus historias y consejos, los cuales provocaron que este donde estoy ahora._

 _Le agradezco a Pikachu, por estar con este idiota que solo quiso salir de viaje con el pokémon que fuera, y que a pesar de todo siga con migo._

 _Les agradezco a Max y Bonnie, que a pesar de haberlos conocido tan pequeños, siguieron a este entrenador en la búsqueda de su meta y haber comprendido el porqué de ese viaje. Al igual que agradezco la admiración que generaron hacia mí, la cual siento no merecer._

 _Les agradezco a May, Dawn e Iris, por acompañarme en todas mis locuras. Cada uno de nuestros viajes fue distinto, hubo distintas experiencias y cada una de ellas fue inolvidable. Pasamos momento duros y tristes, pero supimos afrontarlos. Cada una me ayudo a convertirme en la persona que soy hoy. Pero sobre todo, agradezco su apoyo en la parte más importante de mi vida, ya que sin ustedes no estaría con la persona que amo._

 _Le agradezco a Ritchie, Gary, Paul y Georgio, mis ex rivales y amigos, sin ellos no hubiera tenido la motivación de superarme en mi carrera de convertirme en el más grande Maestro Pokémon y también, y a Georgio, por hacerme entender lo importante que es Misty en mi vida._

 _Tengo un agradecimiento muy importante, a una de las mejores amigas que he tenido, la cual sin darme cuenta es la más antigua, me refiero a Serena, te agradezco por haberme impulsado en tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida, gracias a ti me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de la mujer que hoy está a mi lado. Sé que cuando ocurrió te lastime, y creme que aún me duele haberte provocado ese daño, pero sabias que era lo mejor para los dos. Y e decirte que lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero sabía también que había otra persona locamente enamorado de ti._

 _Y por último y sobre todo la persona más importante de mi vida, me refiero a ti mi amor. Mis…_

-Ash, ya están por llegar todos, es hora de que te alistes. – Me susurro **mi esposa** tras de mí, la cual me sorprendió.

-Claro, en un momento bajo, solo deja término de escribir esto. – Le contesto, solo para después depositarle un beso en sus hermosos labios.

-De acuerdo. – Me respondió, con una sonrisa y un poco roja. Pero antes de que se fuera pregunta. - ¿Qué escribes?

-Son agradecimientos a nuestros invitados, bueno es que me pareció buena idea ya que es la nuestra primera navidad como marido y mujer y vendrían todos nuestros amigos.

-Me parece una buena idea, pero apurate, osino se te ara tarde y no habrás terminado para cuando lleguen todos. – Me respondió como antes, solo que ahora si se fue.

-¡Si mi capitán! – Le grito como respuesta provocando que se riera.

Al terminar las tarjetas, tomo mi traje y me meto a bañar. Fue rápido menos de cinco minutos, me pongo la camisa, pantalón, saco y zapatos y solo me cuelgo la corbata al cuello con la esperanza de que ella me la acomode. Aun odio los trajes, pero no me ara daño un par de veces al año si con eso recibo la recompensa esperada.

Bajo las escaleras, y casi cuando llego al comedor la veo. Luce hermosa, su cabellera naranja, la cual le llega hasta la cintura, suelta y con cierta ondulación. Sus ojos celestes que no dejan de cautivarme al igual que sus rosados labios, tan besables. Traía un vestido largo, de noche azul marino, este solo la ase lucir para matar, refleja bastante bien su esbelta figura. Y luego abajo, la parte más tentadora, ya que está abierto del lado derecho, mostrando sus torneadas y fuertes piernas.

Ella me voltea ver con una sonrisa, para después cambiarla por una expresión de falso enojo.

-¡ASH! – Me grita y muestra su cara de enojo, mientras se esforzaba con no reírse.

-¿Qué ocurre mi capitán? – Le respondo siguiendo el juego.

-Dígame marino, ¿Por qué no trae su corbata puesta? – Me pregunta aun seria.

-Lo siento capitán, pero no se ponérmela. – le respondo ya casi a punto de reírme.

-Ay Ash, ¿Cuándo será el día en que te la pongas solo? – Contesto ya con una risa bastante contagiosa, porque también empecé a reír.

-Ese día será cundo no pueda usarlo de pretexto para hacer esto.-le digo mientras la atraigo a mí y la beso.

Besarla se sentía tan bien, bastante. Me hacía perderme y eso no ha cambiado.

A sido igual desde nuestro primer beso, ya hace cinco años.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Ese día regresaba a casa de mi último viaje. Esta vez no fui a ninguna tierra exótica, en vez de eso decidí recorrer de nueva cuenta Kanto.**

 **Avía decidido volverme campeón de mi región tras haber quedado como semifinalista de Kalos. Solo hubo una diferencia; fui solo.**

 **No es que quisiera estar solo, sino que quería evitar distracciones. Eso no quito que Brock, Misty e incluso Gary entre viejos compañeros de viaje me ofrecieran su compañía. Sin embargo quería intentarlo por mi cuenta, más que nada para demostrarme que era capaz de avanzar solo.**

 **Les pedí que no fueran a la final, o a mis enfrentamientos contra la Elite, quería que me apoyaran desde casa y que los vería una vez en esta, y gracias a Arceus lo comprendieron.**

 **En casa, primero me sorprendí de que no hubiera nadie, hasta que vi una nota de mi madre de que estaban con el Profesor. Deje mis cosas y acompañado de Pikachu me fui corriendo a este.**

 **Ya en la entrada oí un cuchicheo que solo decía** ** _"_** ** _Ya está aquí, escóndanse"._** **Solo sonreí y entre. Todo estaba en tinieblas, para que de repente todas las luces se encendieran y ver ante mis ojos muchos colores de las serpentinas y confeti y después a varios de mis amigos y rivales.**

 **Ahí se encontraban todos mis compañeros de viaje y algunos rivales. Estaban Serena y Clemont tomados de las manos junto a Bonnie, Cilian e Iris, Dawn y Kenny igual de la mano Junto a Paul, May y Drew también de las manos junto con Max Y al final Ritchie con Duplica, Brock y Lucy, Tracey y Daisy, Violeta y Gary, una pareja que me sorprendió fue ver a Lily con Georgio, también estaban los papas de Brock, May y Max, La mamá de Dawn y la de Serena y los papas de Clemont y Bonnie, Aparte de mi madre y del profesor.**

 **Y al final, ella. La que desde hace un tiempo es dueña de mi corazón, aquella a la que me cuesta mirar a los ojos por el temor de que descubra mi secreto. Mi primera y mejor amiga: Misty.**

 **-¡Felicidades Ash por lograr ser nuestro campeón! – Los oí gritar.**

 **-¡Muchas gracias a todos, por su apoyo! – Conteste, mientras reprimía las lágrimas.**

 **Uno por uno me fueron felicitando, menos ella. Ella se encontraba apartada, y al poco rato salió del laboratorio. Con prisa Salí dejando, me supongo, a todos sorprendidos.**

 **Avía tomado su bici, pero eso no me impide seguirla. En el piso fui viendo gotas de algo, pero no veía lluvia, sin embargo las seguí, con la esperanza de que me llevaran con la chica. La alcance cerca de una gran roca junto al rio, saco su caña de pescar y la lanzo.**

 **Me acerque y vi el motivo de las gotas, eran sus lágrimas. En un momento grito.**

 **-¿POR QUE NO PICA NADA? – Le gritaba a la caña.**

 **Me fije el porqué de que no picara y en ese instante por impulso saque algo muy especial de mis bolsillos y me acerque a ella por detrás.**

 **-¿No necesitaras esto para pescar? – Le dije al oído mientras ponía frente a ella un anzuelo.**

 **-¡ASH! – Grita sorprendida**

 **En eso se fija bien en el objeto y se sonroja un poco. Pero reparo inmediatamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.**

 **-¿Por qué llorabas Misty? – Le pregunto de forma inocente.**

 **-No es de tu incumbencia Ketchum. Ahora dejame pescar tranquila. - Me contesta de forma brusca.**

 **-Como quieras, pero no creo que pesques nada. – Le contesto de forma tranquila.**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **-Primera: es época de apareamiento y todos los pokémons se van al lago, del otro lado de Pueblo paleta. – Le contesto, mientras se me queda viendo un poco roja por la vergüenza. – Y segunda: no tienes anzuelo. – Esto solo provoco que se pusiera más roja.**

 **En eso se para, dispuesta en tomar su bicicleta para irse. Más en el último instante la detengo.**

 **-¡MISTY...!**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En eso oigo un timbre, ese condenado timbre que me saco de mis hermosos recuerdos.

-¡Yo abro! – Me responde ya a la mitad del camino.

En eso entran mi Madre, el Profesor Oak, Tracey y Daysi.

-Hola hija. ¿Cómo has estado? – Le pregunta mi madre a su nuera.

-Muy bien señora Delia. – Le contesta con una sonrisa, que por algún motivo se ve muy radiante.

En eso se acercan Tracey y Daisy a Misty para saludarla mientras yo estrecho la mano del Profesor.

-¡Hermanita! ¿Cómo has estado? – Saluda Daysi a su hermana, mientras la abraza. – Oye, por cierto ¿Ya sabes si va…? – Pero le taparon la boca Misty y mi madre al mismo tiempo y haciéndole señas de que se callara.

Yo solo me quedo viendo la escena confundido, sin embargo, el Profesor y Tracey mostraron preocupación y asombro de lo sucedido.

Lo que me dice que algo me ocultan, y créanme descubriré que es.

A los 20 minutos vuelve a sonar, esta vez se trataban de Brock, Lucy, Violeta, Gary, Lily y Georgio. Las otras do hermas sensacionales sufrieron el mismo destino que la mayor, para solo diez minutos después que llegaron el resto , May, Dawn y Serena sufrieran el mismo destino de ser silenciadas.

Ya estábamos todos reunidos en el comedor para poder cenar. Yo me retiro junto a Misty para ayudarla en poner la comida en la mesa. En eso aprovecho para investigar.

-Misty. – La detengo.

-¡¿Qué sucede Ash?! – Me pregunta con expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué tanto has estado ocultando con las chicas?

Se me queda viendo, con una total expresión de asombro, aunque también me daba la impresión de ver un poco de miedo y emoción en sus ojos, casi similar a cuando le propusieron remplazar a Lorelei en la Elite 4.

-Ok, te lo diré. Solo dame hasta que abramos los regalos. ¿Desacuerdo? – Me respondió de forma tranquila.

-Entendido. Es una promesa. – Le contesto resignado. Pero justo cuando se disponía a tomar la primera bandeja, la detengo y la atraigo hacia mí. – Pero que te parece sellar este compromiso como siempre.

Se me queda viendo, sabe muy bien que es lo que are y no pones resistencia. Así como hace una hora la vuelvo a besar. Eh de aceptar que sus labios son una droga, ya que solo uno no es suficiente para mí. Se me hace como respirar, moriría sin ellos.

Esto solo provoco el retomar de mi recuerdo.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **-¡MISTY, ESPERA! – La detuve, agarrándola del brazo, evitando que subiera a su vehículo.**

 **-¿Qué quieres Ash? ¿Por qué me detienes? – Me contesto con furia y tristeza, yo solo me limite, con mi otra mano, a limpiar sus lágrimas.**

 **-Solo quiero hablar contigo, ¿Dime, que te pasa? – Le conteste con evidente preocupación.**

 **-¿Quieres saber que me pasa? Bien, te lo diré. – Me respondió, mientras la soltaba.**

 **Yo le sugerí primero que se tranquilizara, cosa que logro, para después, ya tranquilos, sentarnos en la orilla del rio.**

 **-Ash, lo que me pasa… bueno. Es que… Agh…tengo miedo. – Me respondió de forma triste, mientras pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos.**

 **Me quede paralizado. ¿Miedo? La chica más valiente que conozco ¿Tiene miedo? No savia que responder, me quede mudo. Pero no, ese no era el momento de tenerlo, debía saber cuál era su temor.**

 **-¿A que le temes Misty? – Le pregunte con gran tristeza por haberla visto así, tan frágil.**

 **-Le tengo miedo a que me dejes y ya no vuelvas. Sé que suena infantil pero, sé que con la maestría tendrás que viajar, y aun con lo felicidad que me causa tu victoria, me provoca igual de tristeza. – Me contesta, soltándose a llorar nuevamente.**

 **Yo solo puedo abrazarla, mientras buco algo que pueda solucionar… ¡Eso es!**

 **-Misty, te tengo una propuesta. – Le contesto con una sonoriza en mi rostro.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Otra vez me sacan de mis hermosos recuerdos, solo que esta vez fue mi hermosa esposa, la cual me empujó y puso en mis manos el pavo que cenaríamos esa noche.

La cena ocurrió sin incidentes, hubo chistes, anécdotas, algún que otro comentario irrespetuoso, mas no tan serio para arruinar la noche. Seguía habiendo comentarios a escondidas entre las mujeres, lo cual provocaba aún más mi interés en el secreto de mi esposa. ¿Sería buena o mala noticia? ¿Acaso me engaña? O peor ¿les contara de nuestra vida íntima? La verdad ya no se ni que pensar y seguí con mi decisión de esperar hasta los regalos.

Ya terminada la cena, leí mis agradecimientos, a mi madre, al profesor a los chicos y a las chicas. Solo me faltaba la persona más importante de mi vida.

 _-Y por último y sobre todo la persona más importante de mi vida, me refiero a ti mi amor. Misty. Tú fuiste mi primera compañera cuando inicie mi viaje pokémon. Aunque al inicio solo me seguías por la bicicleta, que sí, no solo la mande a reparar, sino que después te la pague._

Cuando mencione eso, todos rieron, en especial mi sirena. Ella sabe muy bien el motivo por el cual me siguió, sabe que no fue solo la bici.

Después de ese momento, proseguí.

- _Te convertiste en mi mejor amiga, en mi confidente. Siempre te podía marcar y me escuchabas sobre cualquier problema que tuviese. Aun si no nos veíamos mucho, siempre me recibías con los brazos abiertos._

 _Sin darme cuenta, entraste a mí, como una intrusa te robaste mi corazón, y aunque tarde en notarlo, siempre me esperaste y eso, sobre todo te lo agradezco. Igual que tus regaños, golpizas, peleas y consejos. Sé que sin ellos no estaría donde estoy ahora. Y por último, les agradezco a tus hermanas, ya que si no te hubieran hecho enfadar e irte de tu casa, sé que nuestro encuentro y vidas serian distintas._

Cuando termine, vi la cara de conmovidas de las chicas y las caras de orgullo de los varones. Solo mi madre y Misty eran las únicas llorando. Al verlas pude notar lo mucho que me costó llegar a donde estoy, a tener lo que tengo y saber el por quien lo logre. Sin duda era por esas dos mujeres, las que más me apoyaron a lo largo de mi viaje.

Terminando, alzamos los platos y los pusimos en el fregadero e inmediatamente, como niños pequeños, corrimos a abrir los regalos. Los chicos les dieron a sus chicas joyería, vestidos o perfumes caros y ellas por su lado les daban a los coordinadores, vestuarios para sus presentaciones, al doctor una bata, ya que la otra la quemo un Charmeleon, el observador, una cámara para poder dibujar pokémons cuando se hayan ido y a los entrenadores ropa de repuesto.

El único que dio algo diferente fue el profesor. Nos dio Pokebolas, todas distintas. Por ejemplo Serena, recibió una del amor, Dawn una heal y Misty una de tracción. Pero la más extraña fue la mía. Según el profesos de llama Clon Ball, que la encontró en una isla desierta y que por alguna razón lograba atrapar varias Pokebolas normales en su interior. A mí, por alguna extraña razón, se me hacía conocida.

Pero no solo el profesor regalo algo diferente este año. Yo le di a mi madre, por adelantado, una remodelación completa de casa. Baños, sala, cocina, cuarto, etc. Y claro, no olvide a mi hermosa esposa. Le di un huevo de Eevee y una piedra agua, para conseguir un Vaporeon. Ella al verlo, se me aventó encima abrazándome y depositando en mis mejillas un montón de besos, los cuales me apenaron un poco.

Y yo de mi madre recibí dos cosas, ropa echa en casa, como siempre, y algo que quería desde hace tiempo, su recetario de cocina, ya que el que cocina en casa soy yo, ya que de otra forma moriríamos intoxicados. Pero avía dos cosas raras, primera: el recetario tenia marcadas muchas comidas altas en nutrientes y bajas en grasas, como para una persona saludable como dirían; y la segunda: Misty no me dio obsequio.

No le di importancia, e igual que con los regalos, al ver la nieve todos, pero todos salimos al patio a disfrutar de esta. Hacíamos guerras de bolas de nieva, hombres de nieve, ángeles, nos la pasábamos de lo lindo. Pero cuando estuve a punto de lanzarle una bola a Brock, me detuvieron del brazo. Era mi esposa.

-¿Qué pasa Mist? – Le pregunto extrañado.

-Es hora de que te cuente mi secreto. – Me responde con una cara muy seria, pero al ver sus ojos veía mucho nerviosismo y emoción.

En cuanto me dijo eso, la lleve adentro, y nos quedamos en la puerta que da al patio.

-A ver, dime tu secreto.- Le digo lo más serio posible, claro, igual estaba nervioso.

\- Mi secreto, es uno de tus regalos para navidad. – Me respondió, ya más tranquila, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su cara y extendiéndome un paquete.

Yo lo tomo, y al abrirlo me encuentro con un portarretratos, y en este una imagen. No savia bien que era y creo que ella lo noto por que empezó a reírse. Con eso solo me dejo mas confundido, así que tomo el cuadro y prosiguió.

\- Bueno, esta es la primera foto, y tu primer regalo y el segundo llegara en 7 meses aproximadamente. Por lo que me dijo el doctor es probable que sean gemelas y…

No la deje continúa, solo la abrase, la abrase para ya no soltarla, ya no quería. Ella me acababa de dar el mejor regalo que alguien me haya dado, me dio una de las cosas que siempre quise. Cuando la medio solté, no resistí mas y la bese, e igual que antes solo me regresaba a aquel día.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **-Misty, te tengo una propuesta. – Le contesto con una sonoriza en mi rostro.**

 **Ella solo se me quedo viendo con cara de extrañada, como si sintiera que mi sonrisa no quedara con el momento.**

 **-Dime tu propuesta. – Me contesto con notable enfado.**

 **-La Liga me da dos opciones. Una: que viaje de ciudad en ciudad aceptando retos y esas cosas. Y la otra: que me establezca en un sitio, ósea en un gimnasio y ahí aceptar los retos y solo saldría para inauguraciones o cosas así.**

 **En cuanto dije eso, ella automáticamente dejo de llorar, para remplazar esa emoción con felicidad o eso entendí yo y más cuando se me abalanzo para abrasarme y casi besarme ya que se dio cuenta y retrocedió sonrojada. Claro, yo también me puse rojo, pero aun no acababa de hablar y proseguí como si nada.**

 **-Ok, si eso te emociono, espero que tomes bien mi propuesta. – Le conteste, a lo que ella asintió con mucho ánimo. – Mi propuesta es abrir un segundo gimnasio junto al tuyo para mí, lo que implicaría una remodelación de paso al tuyo, claro si no te opones. – Le termine de decir con una sonrisa y rascándome el cuello.**

 **-Mmm… - Me contesta, provocando que me quisiera matar por el nerviosismo, bueno hasta que muestra una sonrisa y responde ya con palabras. - ¡Claro, me encanta la idea! - Me responde mientras vuelve a abrazarme, pero me suelta y me dijo lo último que me faltaba preguntarle o sugerirle como lo quieran ver. – Oye, no crees que nuestros amigo y familia lo mal entiendan, digo somos buenos amigos, pero no creo que se vería bien que unos amigo vivan juntos así de la nada, primero tendríamos que ser…**

 **No la deje continuar, la calle con mi dedo y le pregunte lo que justamente pensaba decirle tras ganar la liga.**

 **-Si, de hecho creo que primero debí hacer la pregunta más importante antes de hacerte esta sugerencia. – Le conteste muy nervioso, estaba temblando. Esto se me hacía más difícil que cualquier Liga, Elite o legendario que haya enfrentado antes. – Bien, aquí voy. – La hice ponerse de pie y yo me hinque, ella solo abrió sus ojos a mas no poder y supuso, a mi parecer lo que vendría con esto, aunque antes de que contestara algo la volví a callar con mi dedo. – Misty, sé que esto se usa con otro propósito, pero aun no es eso, es algo un poco antes de eso. Estamos en el sitio que menos pensé, a pesar de ser el lugar más obvio para esto. – Pare de hablar y tome una gran bocanada de aire. - Misty Waterflower, ¿Te gustaría ser la novia del maestro pokémon más idiota, lento y alocado del mundo? – Tras la pregunta cerré mis ojos esperando un golpe o rechazo.**

 **No hubo ni una ni otra, solo sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su peso encima de mí, y al verla tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que le allá visto en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos.**

 **-¡CLARO QUE SI, MI MAESTRO POKÉMON IDIOTA, LENTO Y ALOCADO DEL MUNDO! – Me contesto prácticamente gritando, para después de esto besarme, fue un beso profundo, tan profundo que casi me dejo llevar, pero no, Ash Ketchum no es así, quiero ir al ritmo que me marque y será hasta que ella quiera.**

 **Nos paramos y corrimos de regreso al laboratorio agarrados de la mano.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

La termine de besar, y me dije que era la personas más afortunada del mundo. Y le reitere la misma promesa que le hice ese mismo día.

-Ya nunca más te dejare ir. Tú eres lo más importante de mi vida y no te cambiaría por nada del mundo.

 **-Ya nunca más te dejare ir. Tú eres lo más importante de mi vida y no te cambiaría por nada del mundo.**

Al parecer me entendió, ya que me volvió a mostrar la misma sonrisa que me mostro ese día y me contesto.

-Qué bueno que te gusto tú regalo. – y sin más me volvió a besar como aquella primera vez.


End file.
